1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) device and process, and in particular to a MEMS device and process relating to a transducer, for example a capacitive microphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various MEMS devices are becoming increasingly popular. MEMS transducers, and especially MEMS capacitive microphones, are increasingly being used in portable electronic devices such as mobile telephones and portable computing devices.
Microphone devices formed using MEMS fabrication processes typically comprise one or more membranes with electrodes for read-out/drive deposited on the membranes and/or a substrate. In the case of MEMS pressure sensors and microphones, the read out is usually accomplished by measuring the capacitance between the electrodes. In the case of output transducers, the membrane is moved by electrostatic forces generated by varying a potential difference applied across the electrodes.
FIGS. 1a and 1b show a schematic diagram and a perspective view, respectively, of a known capacitive MEMS microphone device 100. The capacitive microphone device 100 comprises a membrane layer 101 which forms a flexible membrane which is free to move in response to pressure differences generated by sound waves. A first electrode 102 is mechanically coupled to the flexible membrane, and together they form a first capacitive plate of the capacitive microphone device. A second electrode 103 is mechanically coupled to a generally rigid structural layer or back-plate 104, which together form a second capacitive plate of the capacitive microphone device. In the example shown in FIG. 1a the second electrode 103 is embedded within the back-plate structure 104.
The capacitive microphone is formed on a substrate 105, for example a silicon wafer which may have upper and lower oxide layers 106, 107 formed thereon. A cavity 108 in the substrate and in any overlying layers (hereinafter referred to as a substrate cavity) is provided below the membrane, and may be formed using a “back-etch” through the substrate 105. The substrate cavity 108 connects to a first cavity 109 located directly below the membrane. These cavities 108 and 109 may collectively provide an acoustic volume thus allowing movement of the membrane in response to an acoustic stimulus. Interposed between the first and second electrodes 102 and 103 is a second cavity 110.
The first cavity 109 may be formed using a first sacrificial layer during the fabrication process, i.e. using a material to define the first cavity which can subsequently be removed, and depositing the membrane layer 101 over the first sacrificial material. Formation of the first cavity 109 using a sacrificial layer means that the etching of the substrate cavity 108 does not play any part in defining the diameter of the membrane. Instead, the diameter of the membrane is defined by the diameter of the first cavity 109 (which in turn is defined by the diameter of the first sacrificial layer) in combination with the diameter of the second cavity 110 (which in turn may be defined by the diameter of a second sacrificial layer). The diameter of the first cavity 109 formed using the first sacrificial layer can be controlled more accurately than the diameter of a back-etch process performed using a wet-etch or a dry-etch. Etching the substrate cavity 108 will therefore define an opening in the surface of the substrate underlying the membrane 101.
A plurality of holes, hereinafter referred to as bleed holes 111, connect the first cavity 109 and the second cavity 110.
As mentioned the membrane may be formed by depositing at least one membrane layer 101 over a first sacrificial material. In this way the material of the membrane layer(s) may extend into the supporting structure, i.e. the side walls, supporting the membrane. The membrane and back-plate layer may be formed from substantially the same material as one another, for instance both the membrane and back-plate may be formed by depositing silicon nitride layers. The membrane layer may be dimensioned to have the required flexibility whereas the back-plate may be deposited to be a thicker and therefore more rigid structure. Additionally various other material layers could be used in forming the back-plate 104 to control the properties thereof. The use of a silicon nitride material system is advantageous in many ways, although other materials may be used, for instance MEMS transducers using polysilicon membranes are known.
In some applications, the microphone may be arranged in use such that incident sound is received via the back-plate. In such instances a further plurality of holes, hereinafter referred to as acoustic holes 112, are arranged in the back-plate 104 so as to allow free movement of air molecules, such that the sound waves can enter the second cavity 110. The first and second cavities 109 and 110 in association with the substrate cavity 108 allow the membrane 101 to move in response to the sound waves entering via the acoustic holes 112 in the back-plate 104. In such instances the substrate cavity 108 is conventionally termed a “back volume”, and it may be substantially sealed.
In other applications, the microphone may be arranged so that sound may be received via the substrate cavity 108 in use. In such applications the back-plate 104 is typically still provided with a plurality of holes to allow air to freely move between the second cavity and a further volume above the back-plate.
It should also be noted that whilst FIG. 1 shows the back-plate 104 being supported on the opposite side of the membrane to the substrate 105, arrangements are known where the back-plate 104 is formed closest to the substrate with the membrane layer 101 supported above it.
In use, in response to a sound wave corresponding to a pressure wave incident on the microphone, the membrane is deformed slightly from its equilibrium position. The distance between the lower electrode 102 and the upper electrode 103 is correspondingly altered, giving rise to a change in capacitance between the two electrodes that is subsequently detected by electronic circuitry (not shown). The bleed holes allow the pressure in the first and second cavities to equalise over a relatively long timescales (in acoustic frequency terms) which reduces the effect of low frequency pressure variations, e.g. arising from temperature variations and the like, but without impacting on sensitivity at the desired acoustic frequencies.
The transducer shown in FIG. 1 is illustrated with substantially vertical side walls supporting the membrane layer 101 in spaced relation from the back-plate 104. Given the nature of the deposition process this can lead to a high stress concentration at the corners formed in the material layer that forms the membrane. Sloped or slanted side walls may be used to reduce the stress concentration. Additionally or alternatively it is known to include a number of support structures such as columns to help support the membrane in a way which reduces stress concentration as illustrated in FIGS. 2a and 2b. FIGS. 2a and 2b illustrate the periphery of a MEMS microphone structure in perspective and cross sectional views respectively, where similar components are identified by the same numerals as used in FIG. 1.
In this example the MEMS device 200 is formed with a plurality of support structures 201, which in this example are formed as supporting columns, arranged around the periphery of the membrane. The columns are formed by patterning the first sacrificial material used to define the first cavity 109 such that the substrate 105 is exposed in a number of areas before depositing the material forming the membrane layer 101 (FIG. 2b shows one membrane layer being deposited directly on the substrate but it will be appreciated that that there may be various intermediate layers on the substrate and the membrane may be formed by depositing multiple membrane layers). Likewise the second sacrificial material used to define the second cavity 110 is patterned so that membrane layer 101 is exposed in the same areas prior to depositing the material of the back-plate layer. This results in a plurality of columns being formed around the periphery of the membrane which provide support to the membrane but with a reduced stress concentration compared to the arrangement shown in FIG. 1. The columns are preferably formed with a stepped profile and/or slanted side walls to minimise stress. This process can lead to dimples in the upper surface of the back-plate layer in the area of the columns.
MEMS transducers such as those shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 may usefully be used in a range of devices, including portable devices. Especially when used for portable devices it is desirable that the MEMS transducers are sufficiently rugged to survive expected handling and use of the device. There is therefore a general desire to improve the resilience of MEMS devices.